


Doctor Whore

by DrFunk98



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, my friends never watched the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrFunk98/pseuds/DrFunk98
Summary: My friend who hasnt really watched the show describes each incarnation of the doctor, that he remembers, ill write a fic about doctor who eventually since ive seen the show but for now heres this





	1. 1st doctor

Doctor whore by DrFunk98 and BASS. Theres this old guy who lives in a phone booth, there was phone booths back then right? And its called the tardis? There were these other people, and the only episode i saw was they went back in time to the pyramids and there were Egyptian people? Uhhh and then the like pharaoh or something wanted to marry his doogies, i mean his uh companions thats the word, *cough*'kay so...hmmm...what happened after that uhhh...there was this uh.. wasnt there another guy and the doctor was like" Oooooooooooooo im old i cant marry you." Okay and there was like, oh yeah did i mention that he was old? The first doctor was old, and it was like, hes no david tennant , actually he looks better then david tennant, and matt smith cause everyone looks better then matt smith, even matt smith. Okay next what ever there was they helped the Egyptians or escaped in the tardis and the doctor was like "Lets go on more adventures , we learned a leason today." and then the next episode. Actually i didnt watch anymore episodes after that, i was honestly pretty bored, and thats about the it on the first doctor.

 


	2. 2nd doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so now bass is going to sum these up from pictures of each doctor

Doctor whore by DrFunk98 and BASS. Okay so im looking at him and he looks like moe from the three stooges, i dont know what companions he had so ill assume he had curly and larry but larry was replaced by a hot lady and curly by curly. SO this is what i picture his adventures being like, he travels to an alien planet, and larry and curly and doctor come out of the tardis and uhhhhhhhh *yawn*, its like, its like almost 11:30 p.m, so then um doctor larry and curly come across daleks, or darleks or john deer? And then the dalek is like i am a fire hydrant robot and we need your help and then doctor is like "Oh no whats wrong?", uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, and then the dalek goes um..."There is a giant dog urinating on my people you need to help us."the doctor is applaud, but larry and curly are like, "Maybe we should help them doctor." and then curly makes his sound like zoidberg. And uhhh *snap snap snap snap* and then the doctor goes to confront the dog aliens and the dog aliens go "Who are you we are the dogliens." and then the doctor goes, "you cant be peein on sentient fire hydrants *cough*." *cough cough* um tsk, tsk again, what comes next um, sooo the dogliens say the doctor, " We dont do what you say the fire hydrants swore allegiance to us dogliens." and then um * cough fit*, umm well spongebobs on, oh wait back to thing um, the doctor uh says "If you wont listen to me i challenge you to a duel." then the dogliens say "Fine then we'll summon our strongest warrior." it is bbc intern with a Styrofoam dog head on, "Oh no we might be in trouble." but then curly says" DOnt worry i took fencing in high school.: and then curly takes out a meter long ruler, and then the dog man takes out a double ended scimitar and then curly goes ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, but larry then encourages curly that he could do it, then curly reveals the ruler was a meter long shot gun, and then the donglien goes oh no and then curly shoots him and the intern falls backwards into the set that the bbc always uses. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh and um, larry is then so happy, but then the daleks and uh giving confidence from curlys display and then the daleks gather around the dogiens and brutely slaughter them, probably not this was the 60s so they probably just go up to them and say we dont serve you anymore, and inslave the dogliens and the doctor just leavs and the credits role with the doctor who theme, bass boosted.

 


End file.
